This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(e) of U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/571,574 filed on Jul. 1, 2011 entitled ROSA plant named ‘ZARSBSUN’.
This application is also co-pending with the inventor's variety of Shrub Rose plant named ‘ZARSBJOH’.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ROSA or shrub rose grown as an ornamental plant for use in the garden and landscape. The new invention is known botanically as ROSA×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘ZARSBSUN’.
‘ZARSBSUN’ is a complex hybrid plant that is the product of a breeding program to create new and improved varieties of garden roses in all commercial classes.
‘ZARSBSUN’ was selected as a seedling that resulted from the controlled cross-pollination carried out by the inventor in a cultivated area of Somis, Calif., USA. The breeding began in 1985 by crossing an individual plant Rosa×hybrida ‘SCRivluv’ (unpatented) as the female parent and an individual of Rosa×hybrida (species, unpatented) as the male parent. Seed was collected from hips formed on the female parent and coded as 3971, then sown with the intention of making a selection from the seedlings that resulted.
‘ZARSBSUN’ was selected in 2005 based on the criteria of disease resistance combined with a free flowering and compact plant habit, good tolerance to cold, ease of propagation and vigorous growth on its own roots. Selection was conducted by the inventor, in Somis, Calif., USA. The unique traits that distinguish ‘ZARSBSUN’ from other varieties of Rosa known to the inventor are resistance to common rose diseases; rust, powdery mildew and black spot. Ease of propagation from softwood cuttings and vigorous growth on its own roots.
‘ZARSBSUN’ is distinguishable from the parents predominantly by flower and foliage amount and size. The flowers of ‘SCRivluv’ (unpatented) female parent have fewer petals, five petals per flower, whereas the flowers of ‘ZARSBSUN’ have 20 to 25 petals per flower. ‘SCRivluv’ (unpatented) is also a larger plant at 75 cm×50 cm, whereas ‘ZARSBSUN’ is smaller at 45 cm×30 cm in size.
The male parent (species, unpatented) has flowers of larger size, 10 cm on average and much larger leaves, 15 cm×10 cm. ‘ZARSBSUN’ has flowers of a smaller size, 5 cm and smaller leaves, 8 cm×5 cm.
‘ZARSBSUN’ exhibits a compact rounded habit, dark green glossy foliage, semi-double flowers that open as soft yellow with a faint coral blush. The plants of ‘ZARSBSUN’ exhibit a long flowering period, typically May to early November. Cultural conditions include full sun, regular water and rich well-draining potting soil. ‘ZARSBSUN’ is hardy to USDA Zone 5 and grows to 61 cm in height and 46 cm in width at maturity.
The variety of Rosa which is considered by the inventor to most closely resemble ‘ZARSBSUN’ is Rosa ‘SCRivluv’ (unpatented) female parent. ‘SCRivluv’ have fewer petals per flower, five versus 20 to 25 for ‘ZARSBSUN’. ‘SCRivluv’ is a smaller, more compact habit than ‘ZARSBSUN’.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘ZARSBSUN’ was conducted in 2005 in Somis, Calif., USA. The method of asexual propagation utilized was softwood cuttings. Since that time under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics have been determined stable, uniform, and to be reproduced true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.